jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightly the Firefly
Brightly the Firefly is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He's a Never Land firefly and Cubby's pet. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series Brightly first appeared in the episode "The Golden Twilight Treasure!" He is a friend of Jake and his crew. Izzy is the one who named him Brightly because when he is happy he shines brightly. He likes being inside a lantern so that he can light the way for Jake and his crew. Captain Hook once tried to steal him so that he could light his way to the Cave of the Golden Twilight Treasure. But Jake and his crew recovered him with the help of Izzy's Pixie Dust. In the episode "It's a Winter Never Land!", Brightly and a few other fireflies can be spotted next to Sandy the Starfish attending Jake, Izzy and Cubby's holiday celebration. Brightly return in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky Jake and his crew use the firefly to light their beacon in the Never Land sky so they can summon Peter Pan to help them get Bucky back from Captain Hook. Brightly reappeared in the episode "The Lighthouse Diamond " to light the way as the sea pups prepare to see the midnight sunflowers with Red Jessica on the far side of Pirate Island. Brightly help find the Lighthouse Diamond after Captain Hook attempted to swipe it and lost it the Gemstone Pit. Brightly reappeared in the episode "The Never Sands of Time", Cubby reminds his mates not to forget Brightly and his firefly friends will perform a light show on Pirate Island. Later Brightly and his firefly friends assist Jake and his crew distracts the Sand Serpent allowing the pirates the chance to restore the Never Sands of Time back to its stand. Brightly makes a brief appearance in the episode "Pirate Ghost Story", while helping there new ghost friend Captain Treasure Tooth find his golden figurehead they need to journey to Skull Rock. Once at Skull Rock, they had to find a way to light the eyes of the rock formation to light the way to the next clue. Jake suggests they summon Brightly to light the path. Brightly doesn't accompany the crew on the rest of the adventure. Brightly makes a brief appearance in the episode "Pirate Fools Day!",Peter Pan's Shadow is pooling pranks on the inhabitants of Never Land. Brightly and his firefly friends are summoned to help deal with the evil shadow pirate,Shade. Video games Brightly is featured in the application"Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns." It’s a starry night on Pirate Island, and Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are going on a treasure hunt with their new friend, Brightly the Firefly. But Captain Hook has overheard their plans and wants to get to the treasure first. It’s up to you to help the crew think fast and find the spots on Cubby’s map. The plot of the game is loosely based upon the episode "The Golden Twilight Treasure." Brightly is featured in the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Bedtime Treasure Hunt."The player controls Brightly's action by helping Jake and his crew reclaims there Bedtime treasures from Captain Hook who has hidden them within the darkness of Never Land. Brightly can use his light to uncover the hidden treasure as well as turn it off to prevent Hook from finding him. Episode Appearances Gallery Bright01.jpg Bright02.jpg bright03.jpg bright04.jpg bright05.jpg Bright06.jpg SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Jake&crew-The Sands of Time01.jpg bright07.png Groupshot-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Twilight Treasure! 02.jpg IzzyBrightly&Cubby- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Cubby&Brightly-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Cubby&Brightly-The Never Sands of Time02.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Cubby&Brightly-The Never Sands of Time03.jpg Cubby&Brightly-The Never Sands of Time04.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time02.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time03.jpg Jake&Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!01.jpg Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!01.jpg Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Brightly&Hook-The Golden Twilight Treasure!01.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time04.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time05.jpg HookSmee&Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.png Bedtime Treasure Hunt.jpg Brightly&Hook-The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Us-ipad-4-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Us-ipad-2-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Jake&crew-The Sands of Time02.jpg brightly-Pirate Fools Day!01.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!61.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!26.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!25.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!24.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!23.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!22.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Fools Day!21.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!60.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!59.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!58.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!57.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!49.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!47.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!46.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!45.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!44.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!43.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!41.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!40.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!38.jpg groupshot-The Never Sands of Time02.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time14.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time13.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time12.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time03.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time11.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time10.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time09.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time08.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time07.jpg Jake&Izzy-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time06.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time07.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time03.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time16.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time12.jpg Cubby-The Never Sands of Time03.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time06.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time09.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time08.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time25.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time24.jpg Hook-Never Sands of Time13.jpg Hook-Never Sands of Time12.jpg Skully&Sandy-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Skully&Sandy-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Skully&Sandy-It's a Winter Never Land!03.jpg Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!03.jpg Cubby&Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!03.jpg Cubby&Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Cubby&Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!01.jpg Brightly -Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky12.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky11.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky09.jpg Brightly&Hook-The Golden Twilight Treasure!03.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond04.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond03.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer06.jpg Brightly-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg Brightly-The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Brightly-The Lighthouse Diamond03.jpg Gemstone Pit-The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond09.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond05.jpg CubbySkully&Izzy-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg Izzy&Brightly-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond09.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond08.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond07.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond06.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond07.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond11.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond12.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond13.jpg IzzyBrightly&Cubby- Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Bedtime Treasure Hunt01.jpg Hook-Jake's Bedtime Treasure Hunt02.jpg Brightly-Jake's Bedtime Treasure Hunt02.jpg Brightly-Jake's Bedtime Treasure Hunt01.jpg Trivia *Brightly is the second animal companion to be named by a member of Jake's crew in series with the first being Lucille the Seal (in "Hook Seals a Deal!"). Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Bugs Category:Pets Category:Flying Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Protagonists